Songs of the Street
by SunShower21
Summary: An orphan from the streets named Naruto ends up turning his life around after meeting a young woman from a well off familiy. Can Naruto really build a new life for himself despite his troubled past? NaruHina story.
1. The boy with a grin like a fox

_**An orphan from the streets named Naruto ends up turning his life around after meeting a young woman from a well off familiy. Can Naruto really build a new life for himself dispite his troubled past? Naru Hina story.**_

_Hey you guys this is my first ever fanfiction. Yay! This story just randomly flashed through my mind and I was like what the hell just write it down what's the worst that can happen. I decided to write a Naru/Hina fan fiction because that couple doesn't get much props in my opinion. Everything is about Sasuke and Sakura. Sorry to all of you fans out there but I think Naru/ Hina is way cuter. Anyway on with my story. I will try to update as much as I can. Hope you enjoy. _

_By the way I don't own Naruto or the Charecters obviously cause my Name isn't Kishimoto Masashi and I'm not a japanese Manga artist, nor am I a man at least not today anyway I'm only a man on tuesdays ( just joking) anyway I do own this story technically speaking so as the author I hope you enjoy it ._

The city of Konoha was busy. In the morning children would rush to school supporting a backpack on their small backs heavy with books, and most adults armed with a cup of coffee in their hand would hurry off to work. During the late afternoon was when the children returned home to complete their homework and the adults would drag themselves home from a day of work. When the sun set most people were settling in on their comfy couches and with the sounds of the television to escape the reality of hectic workplaces and classrooms. The sun setting also meant a different thing as well. It was the start of another side of Konoha. This was the time that the gangs would get together. The many teenagers, young adults, and even some children got together on the streets. The majorities of these kids had seen bad times and have been in bad situations. These were the kids that were called Hooligans by the decent citizens of Konoha. The ones that were constantly told that would amount to no good. These were the children that many pitied and many despised.

The last rays of sunlight streamed through the cracks in one of the old abandoned buildings in the meaner side of Konoha. One of these stray rays hit the sun kissed hair of a sixteen year old boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. Having no electricity let alone an alarm clock these sun rays were a way of waking the boy up. Naruto opened his blue eyes and stared through the broken old window at the pink and sapphire sky. The sky line of the city stared back at him. After getting up he walked to the suitcase that contained all the possessions he ever owned. He pulled out a pair of worn blue jeans and a old orange jersey. The coldness of the house woke him up as he walked to the bathroom. The bathtub of the old house was rusty but it wasn't dirty. The boy stood in the old rusty tub and pulling out a bar of soap and a big water bottle started to wash.

After finishing his makeshift bath he got dressed and after grabbing his orange jacket went outside to face the world with the old clothes on his back, his strong will, and his dream to become Mayor in his head.

The dream to become Mayor was pretty farfetched to many.. Though it was far fetched it was that dream that kept Naruto going through all the hardships in life. He let everybody know his dream but few actually paid it any mind. The reality of becoming mayor was far away for many people especially people like Naruto.

Naruto was what the higher people of society would call a hooligan. For as long as he could remember he had been alone. For sixteen years it was him against the world. His name Naruto wasn't even his real name. It was given to him by the city when he was younger because his mother had died in childbirth before giving him a name. His mother had been a young 14 year old who after giving birth to him passed away. His father was MIA(missing in action) and his mother's parents wanted nothing to do with the tiny infant who destroyed their hopes and dreams for their daughter and killed her in the process. Being rejected by the only thing he could call family he was left to the city to decide his fate. In the end the city had failed him, just like everybody else in his life did and that is how and why he lived alone in an abandoned old house in the rough side of Konoha. His home wasn't a palace but in the end it was his.  
Naruto was a five foot "6 "blonde. He had three scars on each cheek from an incident in one of his foster homes at the age of 4. The most intense thing about him was his ocean blue eyes. Those eyes held many things. Innocence, wisdom, pain, loneliness, and a little anger. Many people couldn't look him in his eye. He didn't know which parent he looked like. It used to bother him when he was younger and would hear the other children talking about how they looked like their parents. After finally accepting that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life he decided that he just looked like plain Naruto.

Naruto walked down the graffiti covered streets and passed the younger kids in the street. The kids that he passed no longer had a child like innocence about them. That innocence had been taken away from the harsh environments that they came from. Naruto could sympathize with them. After all he had come from a similar environment. Though he been through a lot he still managed to retain a childlike innocence that all of the troubles of his life had not erased.

When Naruto got to end of the block he saw a blonde figure on the corner.

As Naruto walked towards the figure the face of Ino Yamanaka came into view. Ino was apart of an all girl gang called the Kunoichi Clique. Ino was a combination of beauty , brains, and toughness. She was a five foot 3 bleached blond. She was thin but pretty strong looking. She also had blue eyes but unlike Naruto's they looked old, bitter and angry. She had lived a hard sixteen years which is why she was pretty angry and hostile with everybody. The only person for whom she dropped her angry and hostile demeanor for was Naruto.

" Hey Ino, How's my favorite girlfriend?" Naruto asked, with his arms around Ino.

" Naruto , number one I'm not your girlfriend, number two get the hell off of me right now, number three I'm fine." Ino sighed while trying to unwrap the sixteen year old boy's arms from around her waist.

" Are you running off to Kunoichi Clique meeting right now?" Naruto asked after unwrapping his arms from around the livid blonde's waist.

Ino sighed. She was early because the Kunoichis didn't usually meet until around seven o' clock and it was currently 6:30. She had a half an hour to kill but she didn't want to stay at home so she decided to come to the corner to hang out.

" No I'm kind of early so I thought I would hang out here for awhile." Ino said. Most people wouldn't notice the sadness in her voice but Naruto did. Their seven year friendship had taught him to read Ino's emotions. Right now he could tell that there was something wrong and he had a feeling of what that something was.

" So your dad's in his drunken moods again huh." Said Naruto. It wasn't really a question or a guess. It was a statement. Ino looked up. She was amazed at how Naruto had been able to see her problem. Then again she wasn't really surprised. After all they had been friends for years.

Their friendship had started when Ino had walked outside at around sunset. She had walked out of her apartment angry. Ino was often angry. She was angry at the world , her dad and worst of all herself. She was going through a tough time and on this particular evening it got to be too much so she decided to take a walk. On her walk Ino had stumbled upon a tiny blonde boy. The boy was playing by himself in street. He looked younger than her and so happy and carefree. It pissed Ino off to see somebody be happy while she felt so sad and angry. Why should he be happy? She felt so miserable and angry so why should anybody else feel differently than her? Ino walked over to the blonde haired boy to destroy his happiness and erase his care free attitude. When pushed him down from behind he looked up at her and smiled. Ino was shocked. What the hell was with this boy? She had just pushed him down and he had that same stupid grin on his face. It reminded her of the grin on her stuffed fox on her bed. Ino had no toys but that one fox and it was given to her by her Aunt a long time ago. Ino had loved that fox. Though the boy's grin made her reminiscent of the one treasure she owned in this world it was her eyes that made her heart stop. They were so intense. She couldn't look at them. What he said next really surprised her.

" Hey do ya want to play with me?" " You look very lonely and sad do you want to be my friend?" " I don't have any friends but you can be my first friend?

Ino was shocked. Nobody had ever offered to be her friend. Most of the neighborhood children were either afraid of her or hated her. She had nobody at home. The boy was right she was lonely. She didn't know how he could see that. Hiding her emotions was something she was always good at. In that neighborhood showing your emotions was considered to be a sign of weakness. The boy in front of her was mystery. He wore his heart on his sleeve, something that didn't really fit in with the emotionless community that they lived in.

"Answer me this, why are you so happy?" "How can you display your emotions like that?"" Don't you know that's a weakness?"

The blonde boy looked up amazed at the question that Ino asked. His amazement quickly faded when his silly fox grin came back

" I think that keeping it bottled in so it eats you up inside to the point where you can't function is even more of a weakness."

Ino wasn't expecting that answer. It shocked and terrified her. She had grown up with the mentality that showing your emotions was a weakness. Ino not able to find anything else to say ran away. That whole night while clutching her stuffed fox , Ino laid awake thinking about that blonde boy's smile and his words.

After that Ino came back to watch Naruto. Eventually she joined in his games. They grew to be close friends over time. With Naruto , Ino could let down the stone wall that she had built up over the years and express her emotions. She still had her bitter and angry attitude with the world but with Naruto , Ino was free to be her true self. Ino's presence made Naruto feel less lonely. Lonliness had been something he had dealt with all his life but it wasn't something he ever got use to. Ino had learned that sometimes he doubted himself and she was there to pick him up when he was down.

After escaping the intensity of his blue eyes Ino answered with a yes. When she saw Naruto trying to comfort her she brushed him off and started walking. Naruto walked by her side and the two walked in silence.

_ Okay you guys I'm counting on you to be honest. Was it good or bad. Should I continue or just quit. PLEASE REVIEW. You would make me very happy if you did. I'm happy to hear anything you have to say. Just no hating. If your gonna criticize do it in a polite way. No hating it's a waste of energy and time. so if you feel like you gonna hate just don't do it at all. Thanks ,Arigato ありがとう( sorry if it isn't spelled right) , gracias, grazie, danke, merci,谢谢, dank u. _


	2. Sunset

_Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2. Thanx to the two people who reviewed. I'll try to update as much as I can but it's going to be kind of hard with my schedual. Fear not I will finish this story though. I would like suggestions of pairs. I am definetly doing Naru/Hina but i need some suggestions for other pairs so if you could be really really kind and tell me what pairs would be kool to use that would be excellent. So thanx and I hope you enjoy chapter 2_

The other side of Konoha was where the rich resided. The streets were filled with beautiful multimillion dollar houses that looked like they weren't inhabited. The upper class of society was mostly made up people with high paying jobs, who were respectable law abiding citizens, and well educated. The children of the upper class of society reflected their parents in every way. They were clean, well behaved, disciplined, and brilliant children. The Hyugga family was no exception to this expectation. All of the children were expected to be perfect in every single way.

The Hyugga family was at the top of the social ladder. The family had been wealthy and well respected for many generations. They had to maintain a certain standard and their children had to live up to this standard. As a result all of the Hyugga children had to be perfectionists.

There is a certain burden that comes with being the oldest child of a family, but being the oldest child of a well respected family the burden to uphold the familiy name was great. As the oldest child of the head of Hyugga the burden was on Hinata to uphold the dignity of the Hyugga family. The only problem was that she was incapable of meeting the harsh standard that the family set. Her grades in school were mediocre and she had no athletic talent or artistic talent to speak of. On top of that her stuttering turned a lot of people off. In short Hinata was the shame of the Hyugga clan.

Hinata watched the sun setting from her bedroom of the unnecessarily gigantic house that she and her family inhabited. The setting sun made her think of her deceased mother. Her mother had always loved sunsets. She always used to say that the women who died in childbirth helped the sun to set at the end of each day. The irony of it all was that she died during the sunset in childbirth with Hinata's unborn younger brother who died as well. Both of them lay beneath the Konoha cemetery. Hinata's father Hiashi never talked about Hinata's mother. There were no pictures of her around the large house. He never went to visit her either. It was almost as if she didn't exist. Hanabi being too small to remember her mother when she was alive and too wrapped up with all of her school work and competitions didn't really think about her missing mother. The only person who kept the memory of her mother was Hinata. Hinata had the only picture in the house of her mother. Every time she felt really discouraged she would look at her mother's picture for strength.

She had her mother's looks. The thick dark blue hair cut short, with that same round face. She was even built like her mother, short and curvy. The only thing she didn't have of her mother was her eyes. Instead she had the silver eyes of her father that marked her as a Hyugga.

Hinata tore her attention away from the sunset to look at the number of school books on her desk. It wasn't like she didn't try at school. She did all her homework and studied for all her tests. The only problem was that her lack of competitiveness and aggressiveness and her fear held her back from studying all out, and as a result she never reached the top of her class. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't a prodigy like her older cousin and little sister that bothered her. It was her father's disapproval that really hurt the most. There were times that Hinata actually tried to make dean's list and be the child that her father always wanted but every time she tried she failed. She just couldn't do it. Those failures were enough to make her give up hope in herself and her abilities.

Though Hinata doubted herself she still had a dream. For as young as she could remember she wanted to help people. Her mother had a small garden in the back yard which she would grow herbs to help heal ailments. Many people would come to her in search of a remedy for an ache or pain. She taught Hinata a few things about healing. Hinata found herself fascinated with methods of healing certain ailments. Not long she found that she was as good as her mother in healing. Her mother always used to tell her that she was a natural. It didn't take her long to realize that she could use her natural talent at healing to help people by becoming a doctor. Hinata would take out books from the library about healing and medicine trying to read everything she could that would help her to achieve her dream. The only problem was that her dream didn't fit in with the future that the Hyugga had planned for her.

The Hyugga had a huge business empire. They had companies in twenty countries. The head of the company was currently Hinata's father Hiashi. As the oldest child of the head of the company she was supposed to take over. Hinata hated business. She had no desire to take over the company. She knew her father wouldn't take no for an answer and she chose to keep her dream a secret. As hard as she tried to keep her secret one day it got out.

When Hinata was twelve she had kept a diary. She didn't have any friends and the one person in her family she could talk to was dead. She needed a way to vent. The diary was a way to vent. Inside that small dark blue book were all of her thoughts in feelings. Naturally her biggest dream would be in there as well. The diary went into a secret box she hid in her closet. The box had many other valuables like her mother's necklace, some herbs and seeds, a small fox figurine that was given to her by her father a long time ago, a diary with a lock that she had never been able to open which had been her mother's, a picture of her little sister as a baby, a picture of her father and deceased uncle who was her father's twin brother, a drawing that she got a gold star for in second grade, An A paper that her sister wrote, a wooden top that use to belong to her older cousin, and the picture of her mother. With all of the fancy valuables in that large expensive house that box contained what seemed to most like the least expensive and important things in the world. To Hinata this stuff was more valuable than her house and all the houses in that over priced neighborhood.

Her younger sister Hanabi who was seven at the time found out about her secret diary. Hanabi was curious and when her sister had left the house one day went and took the diary from its hiding place. Hanabi took the book back to her room and read it. Now even at seven years old Hanabi was no fool. She saw her sister's goal for the future and knew how it would enrage her father to hear about her sister's wish to go against the destiny laid out for her by the family. Things between the two sisters weren't good. They had a terrible relationship for many reasons. The first reason was that Hiashi created a lot of competitiveness between his two daughters. The second reason was that because of Hinata's position as the eldest child of the family head Hanabi wouldn't inherit as much or rise to a great position in the company. For that Hanabi resented and hated Hinata. The last and final reason was that because Hanabi was so competitive and worked hard to excel in school she didn't have time to talk to Hinata.

Hanabi decided to show her sister's diary to her father. It would make him favor her and at the same time she could get the sister she hated in trouble. She closed the box without looking inside and left the room quietly.

That night when Hinata got home from her tutor there was holy hell in the Hyugga house.  
" You" Hiashi growled as the timid Hyugga entered the house.

" Y yyyess ff fa tther." She answered

Hinata was scared. Her father always ignored and day after day she prayed for his attention. This wasn't the kind of attention she was hopping for. Thoughts of what she did went through her mind from report cards to notes from her teacher. The last thing she thought of was the diary.

" What do you have to say about this?" Hiashi questioned coldly.

Hinata stared at her precious diary in the shaking hand of her father and felt her heart stop. Questions went through her mind. How did he find it? Or Who told him? The biggest question on her mind was what she would do now that he found out about her secret.

" Nnnoothing fat t tther." She whispered.

" Your damn right it's nothing." He said with that same cold voice.

" What the hell do you mean you want to be a doctor?" " Is the Hyugga business not good enough for you?" "If you honestly think it is you can just walk out of that door and never show your face in this house again." "You really are a simple child." "Sometimes I wish it had been you instead of my son that died."

Hinata was struck dumb. It was the first time he made a reference to his dead son. She couldn't cry, she couldn't think, She couldn't move. It gave her father an opportunity to continue.

" Anyway," he sneered" They only take smart people to be doctors."" The last time I checked you weren't a smart person." " You couldn't become a doctor even if you tried." " This is what I think of your dream." Hiashi said with that same hurtful sneer as he took the book and ripped it up. The pieces of what was once Hinata's thoughts feelings and dreams fluttered to the ground. Hinata felt her heart break as she watched the pieces of what was once her best friend spread out on the five hundred dollar carpet from Venice Italy. Hinata didn't notice her father leaving the room. She just sat alone on the floor with the pieces of paper on the floor and the pretty paintings on the wall that seemed to mock her. Hinata gathered the pieces of paper and put them in her box and never looked at them again. She knew she was being silly. The pieces of paper were unrecognizable and she couldn't put them back together again. Though the pieces were impossible to decipher she couldn't let them go. So they sat quietly in the dark box with the other great treasures of her life.

That was four years ago. At sixteen Hinata was no braver than the twelve year old girl who watched her father crush her dreams. In school she was quiet and shy. She had no friends. Nobody talked to her because they thought she was stuck up. At the end of the day all Hinata had was herself and a memory of her mother. Hinata sighed and closed her eyes wishing to be anybody than herself.

Below Hinata's window there was somebody watching her.

It was her older cousin Neji. Neji was a handsome seventeen years old. With a thin graceful yet muscular body standing at 5 foot 8 he was quite a sight to behold. He had the silver eyes of a Hyugga only hardened with the hatred and bitterness of his life. He was born into the lower part of the family and for that the family treated him like dirt. There would be no inheritance for him. He wouldn't be able to work in the company. His skills would have to be used to make a life for himself outside of the Hyugga empire. He watched his father treated like dirt his whole life just for being the second born son of the head of the family and taken away and killed just to save the family's name. Neji worked his whole life vowing to be better than any Hyugga ever was. He took all AP classes and excelled at them. He played many sports and was the student body president. In short he was perfect. The only thing he didn't have was respect in his family. That was the one thing he wanted.

Neji didn't like Hinata. She had what he wanted the respect and acknowledgment of the family and she didn't work for it. On top of that she was stupid and simple, and lazy and constantly brought shame to the Hyugga with all of her foolishness. He knew that she was probably like the rest of the Hyugga who thought they were better than he was just because of their birth right. He would show them one day. Until then he would have to put up with the cruelty of his family. With a great sigh, Neji leaned against the wall and stared at the darkening sky thinking about his father and his future.

_Whew that was chapter two. What did u think. I'm always looking for critisism be it postive or negative. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I'll be back with chapter three this week or next week. I dunno only time will tell. I will introduce more charecters next chapter so stay tuned. lol _

_ - Peace_


	3. Thieves in the night

_Hey guys I'm back with the third chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. These past two weeks have been insane for me. I will finish this story though no matter how long it takes because I don't go back on my word cause that's my ninja way. lol Well a very special thank you to every single person who reviewed. I really appreciate it.I will take all of your comments to heart as I continue to write this story. Well on with chapter three._

**_Chapter 3: Thieves in the Night_**

The night sky though for many meant that the day was over for the west side of Konoha it meant something entirely different. The west side wasn't known as the rough side of Konoha for nothing. The setting sun and the darkening sky marked the beginning of the day for the gangs all over the west side.

Naruto walked down the darkening rundown street. After dropping Ino off at the meeting spot for the Kunoichi Clique he went his own way to his own meeting. Naruto was apart of a gang called the Shinobi Squad. The Shinobi Squad was filled with a band of misguided youths like Naruto. The gang caused a lot of mischief, fought with rival gangs and stole. Naruto joined the gang for many reasons. They provided him with acknowledgement which was a small substitute for the love he had been looking for his life and had yet to find, his pranks that he pulled with the squad helped him to burn of the frustration he often felt, it helped him improve his fighting skills, and the stealing they did together got him enough money to provide himself with the bare necessities such as water, and food. Many of the deeds that gang performed left Naruto feeling uneasy and ashamed. When the thought about the alternative it made those feelings vanish temporarily.

Naruto reached an old abandoned Raman restaurant which served as the meeting place for the Shinobi Squad. The place had been abandoned for years and because it was bypassed so much it served as the perfect meeting place. After pulling open the door Naruto was met with a bunch of youths sitting around the old dusty restaurant. He eventually approached the area where the four most important people of the gang were sitting.

The first was 17 year old named Kiba Inuzuka. At 5 foot 11 with long dark bangs that peered out of the grey hoodie he wore, and a sneer on his face he looked like a stray dog. Kiba actually loved dogs. He had a lot of fierce dogs that he used on his enemies. His favorite dog's name was Akamaru. Akamaru was a small puppy living, abandoned in an ally. When Kiba was running from a group of boys trying to jump him he stumbled into the ally where Akamaru was abandoned. Akamaru leapt out surprising the boy. The dog looking scruffy, underfed, and unloved reminded Kiba a lot of himself. In a way he was a stray. Living in foster care and moving from one house to another made him just like the puppy without a home to call his own. Kiba took the puppy and from then on they were inseparable. Of course his foster parents didn't take it well. They didn't really want a boy around much less a dog. A dog didn't come with a check. Kiba not wanting to be separated from Akamaru decided to make his own home. He slept on the streets for awhile and then joined the Shinobi Squad. With his fierce determination and fighter's spirit he quickly rose to the ranks of leader. Eventually he stole enough to get a decent place to live. The two strays finally had a place to call their own.

The second boy was called Shikamaru Nara. The word for Shikamaru was average. He had average brown hair in a pony tail. He was an average height of 5 foot "7". He had an average build. The only thing about his appearance that stuck out was the perpetual bored expression that he always wore. His average brown eyes always had an annoyed, sleepy, bored, look to them. With his average appearance most people tended to pass Shikamaru over. That was the mistake they made. Shikamaru was a 16 year old genius. Back when he used to go to school a teacher gave him an IQ test and it confirmed Shikamaru a genius. Unlike most geniuses who obsess with school and skip a bunch of grades, the lazy boy did just the opposite. He left school after 9th grade with a C - average and spent his time sleeping, watching clouds, hustling people in go games, and spending time with the gang. His brains made him a valuable member of the gang. Sure his fighting skills were good but his strategies were even better. Most people didn't realize his plan of attack in a fight until it was too late. He was the brains of the gang.

Choji Akamichi was an overweight 17 year old. At a height of 5"8" at 289 pounds, with brown hair and a potato chip bag practically glued to his hand he didn't look like much. In Choji's case looks were very deceiving. The boy was incredible strong and used his godlike strength to win his fights. He often paired up with Shikamaru who was his best friend, to take an opponent down. With Shikamaru's brains and Choji's brawn the two were practically unstoppable. Choji was pretty easy going despite his home situation. His father was big fat and unemployed. His mother a skinny irritable looking woman was often fighting with him. Ashamed of her overweight slob of a husband and a fat juvenile delinquent of a son she often pretended she didn't know them when in public. The fact that she ignored Choji hurt him a lot more then he would ever care to admit, but he just sucked it up like most of the kids from their neighborhood did whenever something was bothering them.

Last but certainly not least was the gang leader. The gang leader was a pale handsome 17 year old named Sasuke. The boy looked like a god. He was blessed with long lashes, pouty lips, thick dark hair, and a figure that managed to look graceful and strong at the same time. The one thing that intimidated people was his eyes. They were twin dark, icy cold eyes filled with anger and regret. After experiencing the life that he had it wasn't hard to see why. He was cold and distant to just about everybody. The only person who could actually get through to Sasuke was Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers. As polar opposites on the surface it looked like their relationship was terrible because of all of the bickering that they did but if one looked deeper they would see the bond that the two shared. They were inseparable. Every time Sasuke had a problem he went to Naruto. That's why Naruto was pretty much second in command in the gang. A lot of people were resentful at first that Naruto was second in command because of his friendship with the leader. Eventually most of those people's minds were changed when Naruto showed them what he was capable of. Anytime Sasuke had a fight Naruto was always there to back him down. Both were unbeatable as a pair.

Naruto walked over to the spot where his four friends were and sat down. He found the usual scene of Sasuke quietly brooding, Shikamaru sleeping, Choji eating, and Kiba with Akamaru asleep on his head was telling a story which nobody was paying attention to. The only response to his arrival was Kiba who stopped telling the story, looked up and at Naruto.

" Yo fox boy your late today." He said with his famous sneer.

" Sorry dog boy I was walking with Ino and lost track of time" said Naruto with an apologetic grin.

" Ahhh Ino." Sighed Kiba with a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"Now there's a woman, pretty and feisty just the way I like em. You've seriously got to hook me up bro."

Naruto sighed. They had gone through this many times before. Kiba had made at least one hundred attempts to get together with Ino. Each one had failed. The problem was that Kiba went about it in the wrong way and ended up annoying Ino. There was always a fight every time they were in the same room. Kiba would provoke Ino and then they would get in a fight over things like card games, food, and Kiba's failed attempts to feel Ino up. The fights usually ended with her smacking him and cursing him out, while he stood there with a mischievous grin on his face which made her even angrier. Every time this happened it was up to Naruto to calm her down. Though they fought a lot there were times that they did get along. If Kiba could manage to keep his rude comments and hands to himself they could carry on a decent conversation. Sadly this didn't happen too often.

" Kiba how many times must I tell you she's not interested in you. " sighed Naruto in exasperation.

"Hmmm…. A good few hundred more times." said Kiba with a grin.

Naruto, Choji and it looked like even Akamaru rolled their eyes. Shikamaru just kept sleeping and Sasuke continued his brooding blocking out the conversation in front of him.

"Anyway, what are the plans for tonight?" Naruto said shaking his head at his friend's insanity.

"I don't know Sasuke didn't tell us yet he walked in only a few minutes before you did." " He said he wanted to wait for you to come so we just chilled out while waiting for you." Choji said in between bites of his chips.  
" Well now I'm here so what's the game plan for tonight?" Said Naruto glaring at Sasuke. The stoic boy just turned to the blonde and responded with a famous "Hn"

Naruto was never one to tolerate the boy's silence and decided to try his usual tactic of annoying the boy until he talked. Needless to say after fifteen minutes of the blonde boy's incessant question , pokes, and rants the cold boy gave in.

" Listen Dobe, if you don't shut up I promise you will never speak again, now shut up so I can tell everybody the plan for tonight." The dark boy said in a deadly whisper that would make a July day seem cold.

" Sure thing Teme it's about time." said Naruto with his trademark grin. He stopped poking Sasuke and sat down. Most people would be afraid of Sasuke if he talked like that to them but, Naruto just shrugged him off. Then again if it had been anybody but Naruto harassing Sasuke they would be dead in an instant.

Sasuke glared at Naruto then began his task of telling the gang the game plan for tonight.

"Listen up you guys." " We're going to split up in different sections tonight." "It's by age." "17 and older you're going with Kiba and you're going to hunt down the people on our hit list to teach them a lesson." "Thirteen to sixteen year olds you're going with Shikamaru and Choji, to learn some new battle techniques."

" Twelve and under you're going with Naruto to steal us some supplies and set fires, smash windows, and any other mischief you can think of to teach people not to mess with us." To most people getting stuck with the little kids would seem like the worst assignment. To Naruto it was the best one. He had a way with little kids they seemed to understand him. Choji would be too busy eating to command the kids, Shikamaru would be too lazy, Kiba was just end up in an argument with them, and Sasuke pretty much hated everything and everyone and little kids were at the top of his list in things he hated.

Naruto was the only person left who could deal with them and that was mostly because he acted like on 75 of the time.

"All right guys move out." With those icy commanding words everybody moved to their groups.

A few minutes later after all the members of the youngest group gathered together Naruto led them into the dark dangerous streets. The tiny band of delinquents made their way through the streets of Konoha. They walked until the reached an area full of stores. This was the shopping district of Konoha. During the day it was crowded and busy but, at night there was not a soul to be seen. This made what they were about to do easier.

" Hey you guys." Blonde leader said calling his group to attention.

The group stopped and listened to the words of their leader. They respected what he had to say and didn't hesitate to listen to him. Whether it was because of the fact that he was a lot bigger than them or it was because they loved his strong yet playful personality it didn't' matter. Those kids considered Naruto their big brother.

"Let's split up and grab some things we will meet back here at this spot in front of the Kunai Kafe." "Remember don't take too much and don't get caught."" Okay you shrimps get to work." Naruto gave them a wink and his trademark grin and walked away from his group.

As the kids went off to do their thing Naruto decided to follow his own orders and grab some things. He hated stealing but it was necessary. Being a teenager on the streets you had to do what was necessary to survive. Taking his trusty hair pin out of his pocket he slipped it into the silver lock of the door and the door clicked open like magic. After doing this a few hundred times he was quite good at it. Since it was a connivance store Naruto decided to first grab the basics like water. While he grabbed things off of the shelf he started thinking about his life. It wasn't fair that he had to steal just to survive and that people looked down on him for that. One day he would become mayor and help children off of the streets so they would never have to steal just to eat. One day he would sit in a nice house and eat nice food like real Raman instead of the store bought packages that he lived on. One day he would be surrounded by friends and family and feel the love that he had been waiting for his whole life. That day was far off though and no matter how hard he wished for it there was a possibility that it would never come. The blonde boy sighed, picked up his loot and headed out of the dark store he had just robbed.

_Whew and that's the end of chapter 3. I ended up introducing some more charecters. What did you think? I'm really looking for some reviews so PLEASE, PLEASE give me some. If you want me to respond to your reviews please say that at the end of your review. I'll be happy to respond. I also need some suggestions for pairings. So far Naruto/Hinata is set in stone and i refuse to change it. I was thinking about Shikamaru/Temari, Neji/ TenTen. Ino/Kankuro, Shizune/ Iruka, Anko/Kakashi. If you have a problem with these pairings or if you can think of some you want to see let me know. I might add them in the story. I'm not really into the whole making up new charectersthing. I prefer touse the charecters in theAnime/Manga to make pairings but if it's necessary I will. Sooooooo... Thanx again for reading my story. _

_- Peace_


	4. School Dayz

_Hey guys. I'm soo sorry this took so long to post. I got writers block and couldn't think of what the hell I was going to do with the story. Don't worry I've worked through it. I promise I will update sooner next time. Thanks for you patience. I will finish this story. I promise. Anyway I'm sorry for all of the gramatical errors in this story. I will try to go back and fix them. For now here is the " dirty version" of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_** Chapter 4: School Dayz **_

The sunlight rose high on East side of Konoha illuminating it in gold. Gold was not out of place in this area. After all the residents who resided there had plenty of it. The sun rays reflected off of the shiny expensive sports cars and off of the roofs of the 3.5 million dollar houses. To most people the sight of expensive possessions illuminated by the golden rays of the sun would seem incredible however it didn't faze the dark haired girl walking down the bright street. Hinata walked with her head down staring at her shiny expensive black shoes. That was how she always walked. If she kept her head down she couldn't see the faces of the people around her. She didn't like looking into the faces of other people. Every time she did look she was met with a look of disapproval. After awhile she figured why bother.

The walk to school was like this everyday quiet and lonely. Hanabi attended the same school as she did since the school ran from pre K- to 12th grade. The only thing was the middle scholars like Hanabi had to be at school twenty minutes later than the high scholars and they got out of school later so they didn't walk to school together. In fact even if their classes started the same time Hinata knew deep down that her sister wouldn't walk with her to school. On those rare occasions they saw each other in school they wouldn't speak or acknowledge each others presence. Since she had no friends to walk with she would quietly make her way alone to her private school Hokage Academy. Hokage Academy was an exclusive private school in the heart of the east end of Konoha. All of the important and famous people sent their kids there. The children who attended the school were mostly cut from the same cloth. They were badly spoiled, snobby and rich. They came to school with fancy new cell phones, expensive jewelry, and fancy hair done by the best salons. They looked down on people who didn't have money and thought the world of themselves. Though the school was one of the elite in the country known for challenging courses and excellent academic standing the children at the school tended to use their power, influence and money to achieve high grades whether it was with buying extended time on tests, bribing the teachers, or using expensive tutors who charged at minimum 700 dollars an hour.

Hinata was alone in this world of self absorption and materialism. She really didn't care about mindlessly following the latest trends, catching the eye of the cutest richest boy that she could find or starving herself to fit into those size 0 jeans. She just wanted to be herself and help people those two things didn't fit in with the agenda of the "in" crowd at Hokage Academy.

The blue haired girl was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into somebody and fell flat on her face. She looked up and saw the three figures of Sakura, Tayuya , and Kin. Kin and Tayuya were the bad girls of the school. Sakura just their flunky and did their bidding which was why they let her hang out with them. Everybody held a certain respect for them.

Kin had long black hair which she usually left out. She had small dark sarcastic eyes that seemed to mock you when you looked at them. A sadistic mean grin always plastered her face. She was very outspoken and wasn't afraid of anybody or anything. Her average in school was C- and she never bothered to do her homework. The only reason why she was at the school was because of her parent's money. Though she came from a rich family one would never know it. She was always in fights or beating people up and her attitude was rough and her language vulgar. The one thing she couldn't stand was when she saw girls that were prettier than her. There once was a girl who was new to the school by the name of Kae. Kae had long beautiful shiny black hair. It framed her pretty oval face. She was a nice girl with a beautiful smile and she was very easygoing. She didn't stay that way after Kin got to her. One afternoon Kin cornered Kae and decided to teach her a lesson about the evils of vanity. Nobody knows exactly what Kin did but when she was through Kae's long beautiful hair was gone, she was pale with dark bags under her eyes and she no longer wore her beautiful smile. She was depressed and paranoid all of the time. Every day she would walk around mumbling to herself looking like she was going to crack. Eventually her parents took her out of the school and that was the last that anybody had seen of Kae. Everybody knew that Kin was responsible for Kae's disappearance but nobody could prove it. Soon the story what Kin did to Kae spread fast and it made people fear her.

Kin's best friend and partner in crime was Tayuya. The girl had shoulder length, spiky, red hair which she wore a black hat over with one strand of her red hair in the middle of her face. She was neither tall nor short or fat nor thin. Tayuya was pretty quiet most of the time but when she spoke you could tell she was stupid. She often said dumb things and her sentences were laced with profanity. Tayuya was extremely good at playing the flute. That was about the only thing that she was good at. She used her flute as a method of torture sometimes. While Kin held down a person she would take her flute and put it right up to somebody's ear and play the highest squeakiest note loudly until their ear drum broke. Or sometimes she would poke people's eyes out with her flute if she was feeling extremely irritated. She was weaker than Kin but she was dangerous in her own way.

Last but not least was Sakura. Sakura was pretty much Kin and Tayuya's flunky. She did whatever they told her to do. Since Sakura was extremely smart earning straight A's in school she did Kin and Tayuya's homework for them. However smart she was she was pretty weak. She would spy on other people who might be talking badly about Kin and Tayuya and report back to them. She was short and skinny with green eyes and long pink hair which she usually kept back with a hair ribbon .With her big forehead and pink hair a lot of people made fun of her until they saw her hanging out with the "bad girls" of the school. Now most people just leave her alone.

The three shadows stared down on the small girl below them.

"Well, well if it isn't the weirdo." Declared Kin as she glared at the terrified Hyugga girl.

"Yup good she's still as weird as ever especially with her weird eyes they look like they're the color of puss." Tayuya said while Kin laughed and Sakura gave a nervous giggle.

Hinata just sat there letting there insults fall around her. She was used to being insulted and pushed around by everyone especially her father so she learned how to hide the pain that the hurtful words had caused.

When the girls finally finished their taunts they went to go find another victim and left the Hyugga girl on the floor in the middle of the hallway. As Hinata tried to stand up she was once again knocked over by non other than Neji. The handsome senior gave her this cold yet triumphant look giving her the feeling that he had hit her on purpose. As she watched his back she couldn't help but feel sad about the hatred he felt towards her. It was no secret to Hinata or the Hyugga family that Neji wanted to take over the cooperation. In all honesty Hinata thought Neji would be a much better choice than her for the head of the Hyugga corp. Not only did she not want the job Neji was just better with organizing things, on top of that he was considered a genius and was good at leading. She saw what a great job he did as the captain of the football team at the school. She wanted to tell him how much she admired him. In fact she wanted to tell him about her dream and how she preferred him to be the head of the Hyugga corp over her. Though no matter how much she wanted to get close to her older cousin there were many things in her way. For starters he belonged to the branch family of the Hyugga and she belonged to the main family. The two were not allowed to communicate in anyway so if she ever did befriend him it would be going against the family rule. There was also the fact that he hated her guts and refused to talk to her let alone hear her life's ambition. Maybe Neji was right about destiny. Maybe it was destiny that they never become close or that she has to take over Hyugga Corp and see her dreams die before her eyes. After all that was the way things were in the Hyugga family and they would probably always be that way. The thought brought a sense of longing and sadness to Hinata but she brushed it off and started for her first period class.

The first period was homeroom. Her homeroom teacher was a beautiful woman with long thick curly hair, red cat like eyes and pouty red lips. Her name was Kureni Yuuhi and besides being a homeroom teacher she taught chemistry. All of the kids loved Ms. Kureni. She was down to earth and was funny. Hinata loved her most of all. Kureni was Hinata's mentor. She was the one that Hinata confided her dream to be a doctor. Kureni was the older sister/ mother figure that Hinata never had. Kureni in fact used to be a doctor. Her best friend still was a doctor and she asked her friend the favor of granting Hinata an after school job of helping out around the local hospital.

Hinata took her usual seat towards the back of the room. There were no assigned seats in homeroom but Hinata always sat in that seat. She never had to worry about anybody stealing her seat because in the seat next to it sat Gaara. Gaara was what most people would call a problem child. He was pale with dark spiky red hair. He had angry piercing green eyes and wore a lot of eyeliner. He modified his school uniform by rolling up the required long sleeves of the shirt and leaving off the required black jacket and the tie and wearing the black pants baggy without a belt and completed the look by wearing a leather armband with spikes and a brown backpack that had a funny shape like a gourd. He had a tattoo with the Chinese symbol on his forehead and a bunch of piercing in his ears. Nobody had ever seen the boy smile. He had the look of a potential serial killer. As a result nobody talked to him or went near him. Hinata didn't really care though. She wasn't really one to judge people and since she never talked to Gaara she couldn't really say much about him. She didn't mind the fact that he was quiet. After all she was pretty quiet herself.

Hinata didn't notice that homeroom was over until she saw most of her classmates leave the classroom. She jumped out of her seat and grabbed her back pack trying to make it to first period on time. When she got to the door she was stopped by non other than Kurenai.

" Hinata can I have a word with you?" Kurenai said with her usual charming smile.

" I- I c –c an't Miss K- K urenai I'll b-b-be late to m- m-my f-f-first p-p-period c-class." "Oh it's alright I'll just write you a note besides I won't keep you long."

The reassuring smile on Kurenai's face just made Hinata give in. Besides she loved talking to Miss Kurenai.

" Hinata sweetie we haven't talked in so long so how are things?"

" I'm f-f ine M-m-m iss. Kurenai." Hinata answered.

" Are you sure because you know you can talk to me I'm here for you."

At that moment she badly wanted to tell Ms. Kurenai about how much she had been missing her mother lately, she wanted to tell her about how lonely she felt and how much she longed for and missed her remaining family even though they were still alive and lived under the same roof. Though however much she trusted and loved Ms. Kurenai she didn't want to burden her further. Ms. Kurenai had her own life and a lot of other students to worry about. She had told Ms. Kurenai about her dreams but there were certain things that she couldn't let out even to Ms. Kurenai. No she would keep these feelings locked inside like she normally did.

" N-n-no theres n-othing wrong." Said Hinata with a small smile.

" Well Hinata you look so down lately I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you want to talk."" I know its hard being the oldest child of a family as famous as yours and having many expectations put on you but just so you know if it ever gets to be too much just let me know I can help you." Said Kurenai with so much sincerity that it made Hinata want to break down crying.

" A-alright Miss Kurenai a-a-nd t-th-th-anks." Said Hinata. Kuerenai did understand her. She knew that Ms. Kurenai would help her if she really needed it but right now she couldn't bring her self to ask for help. She also thought that it was too good to be true. Ms. Kurenai would want to help but for how long. What if she got bored, or fed up with dealing with the stupid, worthless, weird quiet girl. What if she abandoned or shunned Hinata like everybody else did. Hinata wanted to believe and trust Miss Kurenai but she was scared to.

"Alright honey here is a note for your first period teacher you better hurry up before you miss more class." Kurenai said with a wink.

" Y—yes a-and t-thank –y-you." Said Hinata with a bow.

As Kurenai watched the quiet girl walk out of the room she sighed. Hinata worried her a lot. The girl was so quiet and often went around looking like a whipped dog. She looked like she was afraid of her shadow. It took some time but she got the girl to open up to her a little. Though she was open with Kurenai than she was with everyone else it still seemed like she was hiding something. She had never met her parents. On parents night they had failed to show up. She knew her older cousin Neji because she had him in her AP chemistry class this year and she had him in her regular chemistry class last year. He was quiet too but a different kind of quiet from Hinata. His silence was angry and cold. It was funny that he had the same color eyes as Hinata except instead of being sensitive and fearful like hers were his were cold and bitter. The Hyugga family was indeed a mystery.

She knew Hinata was a sweet girl. Hinata did many kind deeds that nobody ever took the time to appreciate or notice.She sat next to Gaara when nobody else would and didn't complain or flinch. Gaara was another student that worried Kurenai but to her he seemed a little too far gone for her help. It didn't stop her from trying to reach out though. Kurenai worried about both Gaara and Hinata and tried to do everything she could for them. The pretty black haired woman sighed and rubbed her head. Yup it would be a difficult day indeed.

_ Whew that's it for chapter four. I introduced more charecters Yay! Thanks for reading and Please pretty please review. Next chapter I'll introduce more chacters. I know in alot of stories Hinata and Naruto would have met by the fourth or fifth chapter but I'm kind of taking this slow. I don't want this story to be rushed. That's all for now folks see ya in chapter five. _


End file.
